Omenamaan Prinssi
by lajaytan-sen-vasaralla
Summary: "Vain prinssi Shiki tiesi salaisen line –huumeen reseptin ja häntä kunnioitettiin sen takia koko maassa." Togainu no Chi -kökkeliä! xD Älkää antako nimen häiritä. Tai juonen vähäisyyden. Tai aivojen puutteen. Tai oudon tuntemattoman sarjan. Shikiaki


_Tervepä terve, heräsin taas kuolleista ja aatonaattona rykäisin kasaan muutamassa tunnissa tällaisen joululahjaksi xD. Jaa mitenniin laiminlyön vanhoja tarinoitani krhm… tätäkään ei ollut tarkoitus postata nettiin, mutta laitetaan nyt jos joku outo suomalainen tietäisi Togainu no Chin :D. Josta rehellisyyden nimissä en tiedä itsekään paljoa mitään, tämänkin lahjan saajan kommentti: "… Sulla on kyllä näköjään mennyt aika lujaa niillä vähillä tiedoilla, mitä sulla Togainusta on." I agree! Thanks to wikipedia ainakin hahmojen nimet on oikein! _

_Siis hyvää joulua! :) Älkää odottako tältä ficiltä liikoja!_

_

* * *

_**OMENAMAAN PRINSSI**

Olipa kerran, kauan kauan sitten, kaukaisempaakin kaukaisessa kuningaskunnassa ylhäinen kuningas ja ylhäisempääkin ylhäisempi prinssi –

"Tahdon lisää linea! Shiki, miksi olet niin hidas?" kuningas huusi sänkynsä pohjalta.

"Voi Arbitro -isäkulta, liiat huumeet tappavat sinut vielä", poika sanoi laiskalla äänellä ja vilkaisi isäänsä ja tuli toisiin aatoksiin. "Itse asiassa, otapa tästä kokonainen salkullinen. Entistä vahvempaa erää."

Vain prinssi Shiki tiesi salaisen line –huumeen reseptin ja häntä kunnioitettiin sen takia koko maassa. Kunnioitettiin vähän liikaakin, sillä kun Shiki keksi hullunhauskan pelin, jonka voittaja saisi koko vuoden annostuksen linea, innostus oli valtava. Ja pelihän tarkoitti sitä, että koko pääkaupungista, Igurasta, oli tullut rettelöitsijöiden paratiisi – se joka vuoden lopuksi oli kerännyt eniten omenamerkkejä (kuningaskunnan symboleita) toisilta idiooteilta oli voittaja.

Vain Shiki tiesi, että linen pääainesosa oli omena. Kuinka tyhmiä rahvaat ihmiset olivatkaan. Eihän koko kuningaskunnassa muuta ollutkaan kuin omenoita. He söivät omenoita aamupalaksi, päivälliseksi ja yöpalaksi.

Murjottavan isäkullan naama kirkastui kun hän sohotti kättään jonnekin laukun suuntaan, luopui sitten yrityksestä ja huusi palvelijoitaan Kiriwaria ja Gunjia.

Shiki pyöritti silmiään samalla kun poistui huoneesta ja suunnisti kaupungin kaduille. Hänelle oli tullut pelin myötä myös yllättävä ongelma: jostakin kulkeutui tavisten pariin kakkoslaadun vaarallista linea (jota ei varmasti oltu valmistettu omenoista), joka teki ihmisistä raivopäitä ja häiritsi Shikin bisneksiä. Shiki arveli syypääksi Nanoa, naapurivaltakunnan prinssiä, mutta hän ei voinut todistaa mitään.

Äkisti Shiki kuuli tappelun ääniä muutaman korttelin päästä. Taasko joku oli saanut käsiinsä feikkilinea? Omenapuiden varjossa Shiki liukui kuin aave lähemmäs tappelupukareita.

* * *

Akiran maha kurisi. Miten hän muka kykenisi pöllimään salaperäisen linen reseptin linnasta näin nälkäisenä? Akira oli jo useita päiviä kierrellyt Igurassa ja vältellyt hulluja kiiluvasilmäisiä ihmisiä, joidenka puukot olivat koko ajan tanassa. Mikä tätä maata vaivasi! Akiran ammattinimike oli pöllijä ja rahasta hän pölli ihan mitä tahansa. Jopa ruokareseptejä. Aluksi Akira oli luullut linea piiraaksi, mutta hänen työnantajansa Emma oli nopeasti oikaissut väärinkäsityksen. Eipä se kauheasti auttanut, sillä Akira luuli linea yhä jonkilaiseksi limsaksi.

"Sinulla ei ole vielä yhtään omenamerkkiä", muukalainen totesi yhtäkkiä Akiran takaa ja Akira meinasi säikähdyksestä heittäytyä katon reunalta alas (Akira oli todennut rakennusten kattojen olevan turvallisimpia paikkoja).

"Omena?" Akira kohotti sitten päätään toiveikkaana. Omena oli ruokaa, olihan se?

"Omena", muukalainen toisti ja kohotti toista kulmaansa. Muukalainen oli ruskeahiuksinen, hymyilevä ja hänellä retkotti yllään huonosti istuva villapusero.

Älä luota ihmisiin, joilla on huonosti istuvat vaatteet, Akiran äidin ääni välähti nopeasti Akiran mielessä, mutta Akira karkoitti sen.

Muukalainen huomasi saaneensa Akiran täyden mielenkiinnon, ja hän otti hitaasti ampullin laukustaan.

"Ei tuo ole omena", Akira protestoi.

"Ei, mutta tämän avulla voit hankkia omenoita", mies houkutteli.

"Äiti käski olla puhumatta vieraiden kanssa", Akira sanoi epäillen.

"Olen Nano", mies sanoi ja heilutteli ampullia houkuttelevasti. "Ja koska pidän sinusta, annan sinulle tämän ilmaiseksi."

Se ratkaisi asian. Akira kahmaisi ampullin Nanon kädestä ja ennen kuin Nano ehti estää, joi sen kerralla tyhjäksi.

* * *

Shikin silmät pyöristyivät kun hän näki tappelijat. Toinen oli, ilman minkäänlaista epävarmuutta, naapurimaan Nano. Myös Shikin suu loksahti auki, minkä hän aina jälkeenpäin kieltääkin. Nanon kurkussa oli kiinni pieni sisuuntunut urpo, jolla oli musta karvareunuksinen nahkatakki.

"Kuules nyt, EI SITÄ SAA OTTAA TYHJÄÄN VATSAAN", Nano kiemurteli kiskoessaan tirppanan käsiä irti kaulastaan.

"Mutta sanoit, että sillä saa omenoita, enkä näe vielä yhtäkään", toinen murisi.

"Oletko ihan daiju?" Nano iski pojan vasten seinää. "Tiedätkö edes mitä tarjosin sinulle?"

"Dieettiliuosta?" poika heitti ja potkaisi Nanoa sinne, missä miehillä hermoja on eniten. "Ei aavistustakaan!"

"Olisihan se pitänyt tietää!" Nano urahti kivusta ja kampitti pojan mukanaan maahan. "Vuosisadan typerys! Tämä on Igura!"

"Hä?" poika valitti kolautettuaan takaraivonsa mukulakiviin. "Se oli ilmaista!"

"Tietenkin se oli ilmaista! Et olisi ottanut sitä muuten!" Nano väänsi pojan kättä ikävän näköisesti mutkalle.

"Ja minä otin sen!" poika valitti.

Kova rykäisy katkaisi kaverusten leikin. Molemmat kohottivat yhtäaikaisesti katseensa ylös ja löysäsivät otettaan toisistaan.

Mustaan nahkaan pukeutunut ärtynyt henkilö naputti kengällään maata.

Nanon kasvoilta pakeni viimeinenkin väri ja hätäisesti hän vilkaisi salkkunsa puoleen, joka lojui avoimena vähän matkan päässä, siinä mihin se oli katolta pudonnut, kun poika oli räjähtänyt hänelle. Koko sisältö, kaikki line –ampullit, näkyivät selkeästi, plus paperi, johon Nano oli riipustanut "LINE – jaa vain tyhmille".

* * *

Akira räpytti silmiään nopeasti, kannatti hengittää nyt kun kukaan ei kiristänyt otetta hänen kaulansa ympärillä. Näytti siltä, ettei komea mustapukuinen mies ollut kovinkaan iloinen, ja olisi parasta suoriutua nopeasti paikalta pois. Nano hänen päällään oli jäykistynyt niin kovasti, että Akirankin olisi varmaan syytä olla todella huolissaan. Mitä ihmettä Akira oli oikein ajatellut, sillä lailla raivostunut ja pyöräyttänyt heidät molemmat katolta alas?

"Tiesin, että se olit sinä", mies sanoi ja osoitti Akira-Nano –läjää sormellaan, ja veti sitten hitaasti esiin ison katanan.

Yhtä aikaa Akira ja Nano vetivät nopeasti henkeä ja räpistelivät irti toisistaan ja lähtivät juoksemaan vastakkaisiin suuntiin. Akira ei tiennyt kaupunkia kovinkaan hyvin, joten hän rynnisti vain ensimmäiselle pimeälle sivukujalle ja kohti vanhaa tehdasta piilopaikan toivossa.

* * *

Päättömiä kanoja, oli Shikin ensimmäinen ajatus, kun hän seurasi tappelijoiden paniikkikohtausta. Se tästä olisi vielä puuttunut, että he olisivat ihan itsenäisesti juosseet kiinni Shikin katanaan. Nyt Shikin täytyi kuitenkin valita, kumman perään lähteä: Nano oli ilmiselvä syyllinen keskustelusta, laukusta ja lapusta päätellen. Mutta Shikillä ei olisi todistajia, ellei hän metsästäisi poikaa ensin; tämä voisi kadota kuin tuhka tuuleen, tai sitä hän ainakin varmasti yritti kiitolaukasta päätellen. Nanonhan voisi aina kaivaa esiin kotikolostaan.

Hitaasti Shiki otti pari askelta suuntaan, johon tuntematon poika oli lähtenyt, ja nopeutti sitten vauhtiaan. Löytäisikö hän samanlaista uhkarohkeaa poikaa enää? Tuskin. Jos jätkä iski Nanoa munille, todennäköisyys oli suuri, että tämä myös todistaisi Nanoa vastaan oikeudessa (mitä monet eivät uskaltaneet, syystäkin).

Shiki kaarsi ensimmäiselle pimeälle sivukujalle, muistaen monen aikaisemman uhrinsa yrittäneen paeta sellaisten kautta.

* * *

Akira huohotti ja puski hikeä ja piteli pistävää kylkeään. Hän ei ollut pikajuoksija! Hän oli pöllijä! Hän hiipi varastamaan sen minkä tarvitsi eikä jäänyt kiinni, joten pohjelihaksia ei ollut ollut tarvetta kehittää! Nälkäinen, väsynyt, pöllyissä ja jahdattuna. Emma saisi maksaa Akiralle tuplapalkan tästä keikasta.

Yhtäkkiä Akira kuuli raskaita juoksuaskeleita takaansa. Pirullisen hitaita ja rentoja, mutta jatkuvia. Akira kuikuili taaksensa ja näki tumman hahmon pimeydessä lähestyvän. Samantien Akira olikin jo portailla, jotka johtivat tehtaan katolle. Portailla, jotka olivatkin todella pettävät ja rapistuneet ja kolisevat. Olisi pitänyt sittenkin lähettää postikortti äidille vielä kun olin elossa, Akira murehti ja nopeutti vauhtiaan.

… vielä kun olin elossa, Akira tirskahti.

* * *

Shiki pysähtyi portaiden alapäähän ja epäluuloisesti katsoi poukkoilevaa poikaa ylempänä. Mitä tuo tollo nyt ajatteli, portaathan lahosivat pelkästä hipaisusta!

Juuri kun Shiki oli ajatellut lauseen ja hipaissut sormellaan kaidetta, portaat lähtivät nitisevinä ja natisevina hajoamaan kasaan.

Oh hoh.

Akira tunsi sydämensä pysähtyvän, sitten hän hyppäsi välttääkseen roinan alle jäämiseen. Osaan lentää osaan lentää osaan lentää, Akira hoki silmät suljettuina, mutta vajosi kumminkin nopeammin kuin kivi. Tekeepä mieli nyt omenaa, oli sivuajatus.

Sivuajatuskin päättyi nopeasti, kun Akira litisti alleen jotakin ja he pyörivät yhdessä pitkän matkaa, kunnes törmäsivät seinään.

"Aijai."

"Ouh."

"Jo toinen pudotukseni tänään", Akira murehti puoliääneen.

"Ensimmäinen kerta kun toimin iskunvaimentimena", se jokin ihmetteli.

"Kiitos herra iskunvaimennin", Akira sanoi kohteliaasti.

"Shiki."

"Shiki?" Akira rypisti kulmiaan. Resepti, joka hänen piti pölliä, oli Shiki –nimisellä henkilöllä.

"Niin, luunmurtajamuukalainen", Shiki murahti ja oli äärimmäisen kiitollinen siitä, että katana ei ollut jäänyt heidän alleen.

"Akira", Akira esitteli itsensä.

Hetken hiljaisuus, kunnes Shiki palasi asiaan.

"Kuules Akira, tahtoisitko todistaa Nanoa vastaan oikeudessa?"

Hetken hiljaisuus, kunnes Akirakin päätti tyhjentää ajatuksiaan.

"Kuules Shiki, kertoisitko missä säilytät linen reseptiä?"

"En, mutta kerron kyllä, kuinka monta vuotta olen treenannut taistelulajeja ja miten monta ansaa asunnossani on."

"Ahaa."

Akira jätti puheenaiheen sikseen.

* * *

Palattuaan kotiin erikoisjunavuorolla Nano kirosi huonoa onneaan ja otti lapun, jonka oli kirjoittanut line –ampullien seuraksi, ja korjasi sen: "LINE – jaa vain tyhmille, mutta älä liian tyhmille". Hän luuli yhä selvinneensä tilanteesta.

* * *

"Akira, eikö tuo nyt ole vähän epätoivoista jo?" Shiki istui nojatuolissa olohuoneessaan ja piteli sylissään kivääriä, joka oli kohdistettu Akiraan.

"Eh", ikkunasta sisään pyrkivä Akira äännähti ja istui lattialle.

"Koska tahdoin sinun vierailevan, kytkin pois portin hälytysjärjestelmän ja käskin lukita rottweilerit häkkiinsä", Shiki jutteli. "Olisi ollut sääli, jos sinusta olisi tullut niiden ateria taas jälleen ja kerran."

Akira murjotti ja vaistomaisesti kosketti siteissä olevaa jalkaansa.

"Aika taito kiivetä viidenteen kerrokseen muratteja pitkin", hämmästeli Shiki ja laski aseen pois kädestään. "Viiniä?"

"Viiniä? Yritätkö juottaa minut humalaan?" Akira närkästyi.

"Entäs jos yritänkin?" Shiki iski silmää.

"Kuules, lupasin jo todistaa Nanoa vastaan, ei enää tarvitse houkutella", Akira puuskahti. "Oikeudenkäyntikin on pian ja haastekirje juuri laitettu postiin Nanolle."

"Entäs jos yritänkin houkutella sinua johonkin ihan muuhun?" Shikin hymy levisi korvasta korvaan.

Akira jähmettyi paikoilleen ja alkoi perääntyä ikkunasta takaisin ulos.

"Voit pyytää päästämään koirat takaisin vapaaksi, juoksenpahan kovempaa", Akira mutisi ja pudottautui takaisin murattien varaan.

Vielä kun Akira kääntyi portilta vilkaisemaan takaisin linnaan päin, Shiki vilkutti ikkunassa.

Pirhana. Shiki tiesi, että Akira palaisi vielä.

* * *

"Kuule, sen limsareseptin saaminen on vaikeampaa kuin annoit minun ymmärtää!" Akira puuskahti puhelimessa Emmalle. "Et edes maininnut, että tämä Shiki –henkilö on prinssi!"

"Akira, luulin sinun tietävän sen jo", Emma hämmästeli. "Onhan kouluissa yhteiskuntaoppia ja muuta."

"Voi olla, mutta onko siitä hyötyä, jos ei ole käynyt koulua?" Akira mutisi.

"Ja Akira muuten."

"Mitä?"

"Line ei ole limsaa."

"Mitä!"

"Juuri sitä."

* * *

"Luovuttaisit jo, Akira", Shiki sanoi hämmentäessään toisella kädellä lihasoppaa ja osoittaessaan toisella kädellään Akiraa pistoolilla. "Sain hälytyksen sinusta jo kun saavuit lähikadulle. Siitä puheen ollen, päästän sinut kyllä sisään ovestakin, ei tarvitse käyttää ikkunaa. Muratit kuolevat kohta."

"Puolet ovat jo kuolleita", Akira tunnusti ja istui keittiönpöydän ääreen.

"Ja voit vierailla päivälläkin. Saatan saada väärän mielikuvan halustasi kivuta luokseni öisin", Shiki hymyili välkkeen palatessa hänen silmiinsä.

"Shiki!"

"Aivan, aivan. Palaat linen takia, et minun. Buhuu."

Shiki heitti aseen takaisin samaan laatikkoon keittiöveitsien kanssa ja nosti pöytään lautaset itselleen ja Akiralle.

* * *

"Shakki on liian monimutkainen peli", Akira valitti kun Shikin ratsu söi hänen toisenkin lähettinsä.

"Huomaan", Shiki mutisi ja nauroi mielessään Akiran tavalle kurtistaa kulmia. "Tilanne on ollut jo viimeiset puoli tuntia shakkimatti minun hyväkseni."

"Jos kuitenkin palataan siihen monopoliin", Akira ehdotti pyyhkäistessään hetken mielijohteesta pelinappulat lattialle.

"Hävisit senkin joka ikinen kerta", Shiki muistutti.

"Äshh", Akira kippasi shakkilaudankin nappuloiden seuraksi.

"On tietysti vielä yksi peli, jota emme ole kokeilleet", Shiki purisi ja siirtyi istumaan Akiran viereen. "Ja siinä et voi hävitä."

"Jos siihen liittyy vaatteiden riisuminen, voimme jättääkin sen väliin", Akira tyrkkäsi Shikin lattialle sohvan reunalta.

Shiki meinasi jo hakata päätään sohvapöytään, sen verran häntä alkoi turhauttaa, mutta sitten hän näki silmäkulmastaan Akiran huulilla leikkivän pienen hymyn, jonka Akira parhaansa mukaan yritti piilottaa.

Ehkä kaikki ei ollut vielä menetetty.

* * *

Myöhemmin, Akiran ollessa yhä saamaton, yhä line-reseptin perässä (ja Emman mustan listan jatkeena) ja yhä Shikin kämpän vakiovieras:

"Kuule Shiki, täällä on niin paljon omenoita, että eikö olisikin hassua, että myös line olisi valmistettu niistä?" Akira nauroi katsellessaan ikkunasta syksyisiä puita, jotka notkuivat täynnä omenoita.

"Err", Shiki sanoi ja päätti johtaa puheenaiheen aivan muihin asioihin. "Tosi paljon kirppuja ruusuissa tänä vuonna. Ja jouduttiin tekemään ludemyrkytys yhden korttelin taloihin. Ja että Arbitro -isäukko alkoi sitten vihdoin haista tosi ummehtuneelle."

"Hä?"


End file.
